A Multiversal Thanksgiving
by Lanternwriter
Summary: ONESHOT The Ambassador hosts a rather unusual Thanksgiving dinner, which ends up also being the arrival of a new ally. Set after "Reality Twist", but before "Reality Lord, or something like that"


**Hello again loyal readers! This will be a one shot containing a lot of characters I don't own, the only one I do are Sam, Serema, Samantha, Samson, and Delilah! So please! Read and review! Also! The versions of Dexter, Blossom, Mimi, Buttercup, Bubbles, Grim, Mandy, Junior, and Mini are the characters as represented in the works of Bleedman with my own twists.**

Hello there! I have no idea what time of year it is where you are, Lanternwriter might, but I don't. This little story will be about the first Multiversal Thanksgiving I ever hosted and the first time I met Samantha Thornton, female parallel version of me from the cartoon universe.

Let's start by explaining, you might think the first time I met Delilah and Samantha was when we were summoned before the Council of Eternity, that's my bad, I didn't explain thoroughly enough. You see, we were all summoned, but afterward, we had our minds altered, so we didn't remember each other, the exception being Serema and I, and as time passed we met Samson, (there's a very long story behind our meeting Samson, it involves a Scotsman and bird kids...not for right now.). Eventually, after traveling for some time, after the events with Bruce and the Council, I went here and there, everywhere really, but after meeting so many people, I decided we should get together and catch up. Originally my plan had been to just visit everyone individually, then I got a brilliant idea, a huge Multiversal dinner! I would use my powers to conjure up a big banquet hall, some of the greatest chefs in all of reality! It was a good idea! Little did I know what that dinner had in store.

After conjuring up the banquet hall in an extra-dimensional space, I sent out well crafted hologram invites, to a few hundred of the people I felt should be there. ( I could write you a list of all the people there, but we'd be here for sometime.). By the time all the chefs had arrived, I had finished decorating the hall. I had summoned some of the greatest chefs there ever were, or at least according to my device. We had Mung Daal, Gordon Ramsey, Julia Childs, Rachel Ray, and of course Betty Crocker and Willy Wonka on dessert. Once they were at work in the kitchen, I opened the dimensional gateway so people could start arriving, and when they wanted to come here, they would hold the invitation, close their eyes, and jump. Then they would appear in front of the banquet hall and be let in by me when they knocked.

The first knock came, and I hustled over to open the door. Standing there, together, were Samson and Serema, smiling, and dressed in their signature outfits, Seremas outfit being a slightly different version of mine, except she wore a Star-Sapphire shirt, no hat, and a pair of Roman style sandals. Samson wore blue jeans, no glasses, no hat, and a solid green short sleeved shirt, Forrest green that is.

"Happy Thanksgiving guys! Your places are set near the end of the table closest to the kitchen, the chefs are in working hard on our meal!"

"Good to hear! And you sent out every invite! Hopefully they all show! If Mandy keeps the kids coming...I swear I'll..." Serema said, switching to a dark tone toward the end. That may make more sense if I explain our relationship with the queen of castle Grim.

Mandy, once a child in the terrifying town of Endsville, and later Megaville, who tricked the Grim Reaper into being her, and her friend Billy's, best friends forever. It involved a dying hamster and a limbo contest, but that isn't my story. As time progressed The Grim Reaper grew to like the children, and kept refilling their hourglasses of life, and he began to find himself enjoying Mandy most of all, eventually once Mandy was a certain age, she let Grim go, and he went back to his life as The Reaper. Years later after Mandy's world domination maneuvers Grim came to her and proposed to her, she accepted. Years went by, and I'm not going to bother with the details, if you want those read Bleedmans Grim Tales from Down Below. When Mandy and Grim married she became Queen of the Underworld, also known as another name I'm not going to use, a Grim and Mandy had to kids, Grim Junior, a reaper in training, and their daughter Mini Mandy, who was the child of Mandy and Nergal Junior. The point being, when I showed up the first time Mandy almost killed me, and when my device absorbed the abilities of Grim, and I, became a Reaper of Souls. While not the Grim Reaper himself, I was imbued with the ability to reap souls, and I was by association, considered to be Grims brother in Reaping. As I spent more time there I got to know the children, and with war in the underworld more likely than ever, Grim had decided to dub me their godfather, so to speak, and after that, they began to call me Uncle Sam. But, even then, and after Samson and Serema meeting them too, Mandy despised us, because we were more powerful than her.

With that covered, back to the present...

" I'm sure Mandy will let them come, she's too afraid of him," Samson said with a smile, gesturing at me, "even if she won't admit it, we're all powerful but neither Serema or I stand a chance against her in her domain, Sam, you're the only one with reaping powers, the darkest of all the abilities any of us can wield."

"We are well aware, Samson, but I promise everything will go off without a hitch." I said smiling, little did I know what was to come...

After Samson and Serema were seated more guests began to arrive, first the Hamiltons, which would be Dexter, Blossom, and Mimi, then Jennifer Wakemen, Maximum Ride, The Justice League, The teen Titans, and the list goes on... Once everyone was seated there was only time for one more set of guests to arrive, and as usual they arrived in style. The room got dark, things began rattling and shaking, everything got cold, then, near the door a large green vortex appeared, a vortex leading from the Underworld, specifically, Castle Grimskull, home of the Grim family, the head of which being the mighty, powerful, and ancient Grim Reaper.

I stood up and walked towards them.

"Welcome, Grim family! I so glad you could make it!" I said, shaking hands with Grim, hugging Junior and Mini, my godchildren, and sharing an annoyed glare with Mandy, " Now that you're here I can activate Peace Time protocol! Haha! I'm curious to see if it works!" I smiled, then realizing no one knew what I was talking about, I decided to explain,

"Sorry, eh, Peace Time Protocol is something I decided to develop when I came up with this dinner, to make it safe." I produced a small black box with large red button on top, "this is what I like to call the Neutralizer, when activated it will neutralize all powers of the people in this room, to avoid fights, wars, and injury. And! Before you yell at me, if we become under attack, the Neutralizer deactivates immediately, perfect safety, for a perfect meal." I took a breath after the long winded explanation, but decided to add,

"And please, if you don't like it, leave now, I'm going for a happy Thanksgiving. And that's all we will discus this! Now! To activate!" After pressing the button there was a hum, and all powers were neutralized. All floating beings dropped, all glowing beings faded, and my fellows and I felt winded and very weak, but other than that everyone was alright.

We sat and chatted sharing stories, and good times, and having a good old time. Eventually I decided to check in on the chefs, so I walked slowly towards the door finishing up a conversation as I backed up through the door and into the kitchen. All of the chefs were doing fine, Wonka and Crocker were making scrumdidilyumptious looking desserts, and as for the dinner crew, they were making all sorts of meals as well as vegetarian alternatives, and meals native to certain planets, dimensions, and countries. Before I could ask Mung Daal what this strange concoction he was preparing was called, there was a commotion from outside in the dining hall. So I hustled out the door, as I walked into the room, I saw Samsin and Serema holding a strange girl, since it's impossible for anyone short of a Reality Lord to enter this pocket dimension, I became increasingly nervous.

"What in the..? Containment room! Open!" At that moment a door appeared at the side of the room and I directed Samson and Serema to take the unconscious girl inside it.

I stomped towards the door, walked inside then turned to Samson,

"You! Go out there, keep everyone calm, please, Serema and I will figure out who, or what, this is." Samson nodded walking out of the room and the door shut behind him.

The room was exempt from Peace Time Protocol, for everyone but the person in the neutralizer chair, which was a metal chair with arm and leg restraints capable of suppressing ALL known powers, short of our reality powers. Serema set the girl in the chair and then secured the restraints. I conjured up some ice water, then promptly threw it in the face if the female stranger. She jerked awake, gasping,

"W-what happened?! Did I make it?! Where am I?!" She looked about wildly, from me to Serema.

" Who are you is the question," i said looking at her suspiciously, "you are at the first annual Multiversal Thanksgiving, thrown by yours truly, Sam Thornton, The Ambassador. And there are only two ways you could be here, 1, you were invited and used your invitation, which you didn't, so that leaves 2, you, are a reality traverser, a being capable of manipulating reality. So, that means, you are one of us, a parallel version of us from another universe. So! What is your name?" I looked at her expectantly, Serema looked at me, shocked, but didn't say anything, then we both turned to the girl, she stared at us, then closed her eyes, looked down, and sighed.

"I'm Samantha Thornton, and I know all about you and your friends, Sam, I was the first to be visited by Bruce, and I've been traveling the longest."

"No, there's something else, if what you say is true, then I would have sensed you, we all would have" I paused, a thought coming to me, "unless...unless that isn't your true form." Samantha and I locked eyes, then she closed her eyes again, and I held out my hand and let off a low level Electro Magnetic Pulse, with a dash of reality energy added in. Then there was a buzzing, and Samantha's form began to shimmer, and she no longer looked human, well, not like a normal human. She appeared before us, her body and clothes now vibrant colors, she now looked like she was a CGI cartoon character, because she was. I waved my hand and her restraints vanished, I raised her up in air and then set her down on her feet.

"I'm from a part of the multiverse you've never been to, the part populated by, what you would call, animated characters. And, the only reason you haven't been there, is because it's my domain, so to speak, and I've sent out psychic vibes to keep you from wanting to got there, sorry about that. But I don't mean you any harm, when I heard about this dinner, I thought it would be a great time to introduce myself, however I didn't count on the triple sealed reality barrier, so it caused me to expend so much energy I passed out. And now, we're here." She took a breath, looked at us, and smiled.

"Well then! In that case welcome to the Trans Universal Protection Department! Given your age, er, how long you've existed, that is, that would make you our leader, ma'am." I stated, saluting her, then nodding towards Serema, who then saluted her. Samantha smiled, then chuckled to herself.

"No, I'm not your leader, I may be older, but you Sam Thornton, are far more powerful, you are still this groups leader, but I would be honored to be among your ranks."

"Hm, then nothing changes! Let's not keep debating politics! Let us eat!" I shouted, and then, waving the two girls along exited the room.

After a whole debacle on wether or not to trust Samantha, and thorough psychic, magical, and technological tests, we decide she could be trusted, and inducted her Into our group. After all that, we ate, a delicious Thanksgiving meal, with all sorts of delicacies, from the traditional turkey, to Wonka treats, and strange foods I wouldn't touch from the chef Mung Daal. But everything after that went normally, no more surprises. And after dinner, everyone went home, Serema, Samson, and Samantha included. Once all guests were gone, I sent all the chefs home, walked out side and closed the banquet hall.

"Very good," I said to myself, " that went far better than I had expected, hopefully we'll do it again, maybe, just maybe..." I opened a portal, took one last look at the building then stepped through, vanishing from sight.

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Again I only own, Sam, Serema, Samson, Samantha, and Delilah. So please! If you liked this story, and even if you didn't, please review!**


End file.
